Business or Pleasure?
by castlenova
Summary: Post Bullet Bump. Cal and Gillian discuss some things from the case in the office over scotch. Rated M for a reason! R R NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

As Clara left the building Gillian sat down sighing while Cal swung his feet up onto the corner of the desk and watched her.

"Well. Our company is ours again," she said, an unreadable expression on her face. Cal hadn't missed the quick swallow she'd made as she said 'ours'. He smirked.

"Yes, it is luv. I think that deserves a drink." Leaning down the back of his chair he pulled a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the bottom drawer of the desk. He poured a generous amount into each glass and pushed hers across the table to her.

"Thanks" she said, lifting the glass to her lips but not before clinking it off his briefly. They remained silent for a long time.

OXOXOXOXO

Eventually, Cal spoke up. His glass was almost empty.

"I have to go home and have words with my daughter." Gillian looked at him curiously. The tone of his voice should have suggested authority but instead he almost sounded sheepish.

"Dare I ask why?"

"She kissed Loker." Gillian's eyes widened.

"What? Please tell me you haven't fired one of our most promising employees." Cal swung his legs off the desk and waved his hands a bit for effect.

"Nah, nah, don't get so dramatic. He 'friended' her on some of those internet sites. He started trying to play big brother so she picked…the most controversial way she could to get rid of him." Gillian stifled a laugh.

"Well she's her father's daughter then." He smirked.

"Yeah. And then he told me. I didn't realise what Em was up to. And I hit him." Gillian sat forward in her chair, almost choking on the sip of scotch she had taken.

"You what?" Cal shrugged, "Cal! He could sue! Harassment in the work place…" Cal shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. What would he argue? "I kissed the boss's 16 year old daughter, he hit me and now I'm suing?" And. And he'd have to deal with Zoe." Gillian was about to speak but stopped herself, thinking about that last remark.

"You're right. He's not going to sue." Cal smirked, sitting back in his chair again, pouring them each another helping of scotch.

"I thought you had to go?" she asked, happily accepting the extra scotch. He shrugged.

"I'm working late. Or, if you prefer, mixing business with pleasure." Gillian's eyes widened slightly at this remark and she hoped he hadn't seen it. If he had, he didn't mention it.

OXOXOXOXO

"You know, you never answer Addison's question." Cal said suddenly. They had had another bout of silence, the kind of companionable silence that they both liked to simmer in, usually while they worked out something to say to one another.

"What question?" she asked though she knew damn well what question he was talking about. He looked at her.

"You know what question." Gillian gulped.

"Well you didn't answer it either," she said, trying her best to sound accusatory.

"Stop deflecting. And anyway I did try to answer it but you cut me off!" He picked up his glass and sank another helping of it. Gillian shook her head.

"Cal, there were more important things to worry about…" He nodded.

"Alright then, answer it now." Gillian froze, glancing quickly at his face to see if he was serious. She knew before she even looked. She always knew by the tone in his voice. Deciding attack was the best form of defence she countered him.

"You answer it."

"Ask me and I will." She shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Gillian glared at him. She saw what he was doing. He was trying to read her when she was using the expression 'business and pleasure', which meant he _had _seen her face earlier when he'd brought it up. Her jaw locked in annoyance.

"Have you ever thought about mixing business and pleasure?" she asked, taking a sip of her scotch for courage. Cal looked at her, his top lip curling up into the smirk that always showed off his teeth, made him look wild, feral.

"That wasn't what he asked." Gillian frowned, looking at him quizzically. He smirked back; a smug, knowing smirk and she wondered if he went home and practiced that look in the mirror.

"Between us." He said quickly then, "you need to add 'between us' onto the end of the question." Off her glare, he grinned at her and she shook her head, draining the last of her scotch and sliding the glass over to him. He caught it effortlessly.

"I'm going home," she said standing up and he frowned. She was pissed off. That much he could tell. He watched as she gathered her coat and started to pull it on, then he drained the last of his scotch too.

"Was it something I said?" he asked. The question earned him a curt shake of the head.

"I'm tired. I'm going home to get some rest." He tilted his head.

"Nah, that's bollocks," he said, standing up and walking around the desk to stand in front of her. She moved to walk around him but he clasped her wrist in his hand. She looked at him.

"What's wrong Foster? Why you scarpering off all of a sudden? You afraid? You afraid of what I might have answered?" She looked at him, stifling a laugh and shaking her head.

"Cal, asking you a question about mixing business with pleasure…I know exactly what you're going to say." She turned away from him and tried to walk away but his hand was still clasped around her wrist. He pulled her gently back towards himself.

"That's true," he said, stealing a quick glance at her lips, (which she saw), before looking back, catching her eyes in his, "So you're not afraid of something I might say." He cut off his statement and Gillian suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. Only he could do this to her, make her feel so uncomfortable and yet anticipatory both at the same time.

"Cal…"

"You're afraid of something _you_ might say. Am I right?" She turned her head away from him. This was why they had the line in place. So he wouldn't question her every move and miniscule reaction to things.

She closed her eyes when she felt his hand on her cheek turning her back to face him. She swallowed as her eyes met his. They were open and inviting, something she didn't see too often in him.

"Go on luv. Tell me what you're afraid to say." She looked at him as he searched her eyes and face for some hint of what was going on in her head. She sighed to herself. It wasn't as if he didn't know anyway.

"If you must know, I've thought about nothing else over the last eight years. But even more in the last year. Now can I go home?" she recited it off as if she had learned it off in her head. In reality she kind of had because she'd realised from the start of their conversation that he was going to haul it out of her. She felt his thumb stroke her cheek where he still held his hand. His other one had found its way to her arm and he was tracing circles through the material of her coat.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked innocently and her eye caught in his again. Slowly she nodded letting him draw her body into his. His hand pushed the hair back from her face as he leaned forward and kissed her. She let her hands fall to his chest and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt one of her hands creep into his hair as he nails scratched at his scalp and he thought that at that very moment he'd never felt anything more erotic in his life. Unable to himself, he pulled at the buckle on her coat, freeing it and pushing it off her shoulders to fall to the floor. Slowly he began pushing her back towards his study, their lips never parting as they moved.

Inside he pushed her against the steps, seating her unceremoniously on the fifth step as he kneeled on the third for better access to her. He hands trailed down her waist on to her thighs as he parted her legs and pulled her towards him. Regaining a standing position, he pulled her closer to him again as he pawed at her suit jacket, pulling it off behind her as his other hand worked at her blouse buttons. She shed his jacket and was working on his shirt buttons, their breaths intermingling between them, neither saying anything, neither able to.

As they each shed their shirts, Cal took a slight step back to look at her – half naked on his study ladder and his lip curled up into that feral grin again. Gillian knew then and there what it was about him that attracted the multitudes of women that he did. It was the danger that he exuded. She stifled a laugh and shook her head.

"What?" he asked stepping back into her again, pulling her to him so he could reach behind her to undo her skirt.

"That grin. It makes you look wild." He glanced at her with dancing eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? You have no idea luv…" She swatted his arm as he pulled her skirt from her, leaving her sitting there in matching black lingerie. Black under a white shirt, he licked his lips. It was as if she was trying to tease him all this time.

"My study ladder has never looked this good." She laughed, pulling him back into her as they kissed again, hungrily and her hands moved to his belt buckle, undoing it easily. She slipped her hand inside to cup him through his boxers and he moaned into her mouth, his hand sliding the front of her stomach to touch her through her panties. He couldn't help but notice how aroused she already was and again he moaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"This for me, luv?" He moved his first and second finger against her again and she moaned. He grinned but only for a moment as her hand tightened around him again through his boxers.

"Fucking hell…"

"Tit for tat Cal." She smiled smugly at him and he laughed.

"Speaking of…" His hand snaked behind her back and expertly unclasped her bra.

"One handed Cal. I'm impressed," she caught his bottom lip between hers.

"Bit early to be impressed luv, save some for later." He grinned, his tongue running along her bottom lip as he pulled the bra off, hitting a snag only when he realised that she would have to remove her hand from his pants in order to remove it fully. He looked at her, his gaze bypassing her magnificent chest for the moment. She answered his question before he'd even asked it when she removed her hand, letting her bra drop to the floor on top of the rest of her clothes. He smirked and kissed her again, his hands sliding down along her chest, taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Abandoning her lips he kissed a trail down her neck, her collar bone and to her breast where he worked both nipples with his tongue, Gillian's hands on his shoulders, nails scratching him.

Gillian had closed her eyes as she let his ministrations relax her. It was only when she felt his lips creeping down her stomach to the waistband of her panties that she opened them, one hand sliding into his hair, urging him lower. The feel of his teeth on her skin caused her to jerk as he took the fabric between his teeth and pulled. She felt his hands on either side of her waist pulling them off her. She had barely stepped out of them when his tongue was on her and she grasped his hair so tight she was afraid she would tear it from his scalp. Her other hand grasped his shoulder as he slowly brought her within inches of climax. She had just clenched her eyes in anticipation when he stopped. Her eyes flew open and she looked down, seeing him stare up at her, a grin on his face, sweat on his brow and…_blood_ on his shoulder. He glanced sideways at it as he kissed his way back up her body.

"Getting a bit rough aren't you darling?" The site of it had been enough to calm Gillian's arousal significantly.

"Cal, I'm so sorry…." He silenced her with a kiss.

"It's alright. You can pay me back later." His hand crept to her thigh and pulled her leg up over his hip bone as he settled himself between her legs. He looked at her, a question in his eyes – is this ok? She smiled and nodded, pulling him into a kiss as he entered her and she let out a loud squeal. It had been a long time. He grinned as he slowly began to move inside her, using the back of the step as leverage, his other hand holding her head to him as he kissed her neck. For what it was worth, Gillian was experiencing sheer bliss, arching her back into each thrust helping him hit her at _exactly _the right angle until it was only a matter of time before she hit her climax. He grinned at her as he increased his speed, feeling himself getting close to release with her. As he came, he reached his hand between them and Gillian followed him, her moans threatening to alert the security guards only he silenced her with a kiss as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

He was still kissing her when the power of speech and feeling returned to her. They broke breathless, Gillian running a hand over his cheek and kissing him as she tried to regain her breath. Silently, they redressed, Gillian pausing long enough to button his shirt and he doing the same for her. She wondered if anyone had ever discovered the sexiness that lay in redressing a man after undressing him.

"So, was Clara that good?" she asked mischievously.

"Who's Clara?" he asked without looking up but she could see the corner of his lip quirk momentarily. She smiled. She still had it, it seemed.

"I'm going home," she said suddenly and he looked up, nodding. "You want to come?" she asked off his look and he grinned back at her.

"Depends. We talking business or pleasure?" he asked pulling his jacket on over the now blood stained shirt. She smirked and stepped in close to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Strictly pleasure," she said, nipping his earlobe between her teeth and planting a soft kiss just below his ear before pulling back. He looked at he for a moment before turning and marching out into the office.

"I'll drive." He yelled as she followed after him, picking up her coat on the way.

OXOXOXOXO

_Ok so I've never written smut for LTM before – hope this is ok. I have an idea for a short second chapter. Should I do it? Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Gillian Foster sat on Cal Lightman's couch, head laid back into the cushion and noises of immense pleasure escaping from her lips.

"Cal, that is so good," she moaned, her hand slipping to her stomach.

"Eh? What is?" he asked, entering the room, carrying a bowl and spoon. He looked down at the woman on his couch, looking particularly happy with herself. Then he noticed the empty bowl on the table and he grinned.

"Oi! Number 1, you said you weren't going to eat yours without me. And number 2, you promised not to make sex noises while doing so because it'd only put me off." He sank down on the sofa next to her, kissing her cheek. She looked at him, straightening up on the couch.

"Cal, number 1, you took too long. And number 2, can I help it if you and Emily buy the nicest ice cream in the state? And number…2.5, put you off?" She twisted in her seat, looking at him with a triumphant smirk. He'd walked himself into a corner. Frowning he dug out a lump of ice cream and was about to eat it when instead, he grabbed her and put it to her lips.

"Here, stick that in your gob," he said jokingly but Gillian hadn't expected that and it ended falling down the front of her top, inside her blouse. She shrieked with the cold of it.

"Ah, Cal!" He grinned and put his bowl down on the table, before leaning into her and kissing her lips, tasting a brief taste of the ice cream off them.

"Wow, that is good isn't it?" His hands snuck to the top of her blouse and started untying buttons, the whole way down. "Don't you worry luv, I'm gonna make sure I get it all off…" His words dripped with innuendo.

"You usually do Cal. Except that time in the supply closet…" she trailed off as she felt his lips on her chest, tonguing her nipples through her bra.

"I was in a rush that day…" he said against her skin, trailing lower to the top of her stomach where he spotted the offending glob of ice cream just above the waistband of her pants. He grinned up at her.

"Oh that ice cream has a great sense of direction." He brought his head down to scoop up the ice cream with his tongue, moaning at both the taste of it and her skin. He was just about to pop open her pants when they heard the key in the front door. He looked at her and they frantically disentangled themselves, Gillian buttoning her shirt as quickly as possible.

OXOXOXOXO

"Hey Dad I'm home. And ten minutes before curfew, aren't you proud of me?" Cal glanced at Gillian before calling back.

"Oh yeah luv. Taking after your old man, following rules and that." At this Gillian let out a laugh just as Emily walked in.

"Oh hi Gillian." Then her eyes fell on the ice cream bowls. "Please tell me you guys didn't eat all the ice cream." Cal smirked up at her.

"Maybe. Tell you what though it's delicious." He shot a glance at Gillian that he thought his daughter hadn't seen but she had. And she was old enough now to interpret what was going on, even if it freaked her out a little.

"You haven't touched yours. Can I have it?" She reached out a hand and pulled the bowl from her.

"No, that's Gillian's." he said quickly and Emily nodded. Suitably psyched by the seeming developments in the sitting room she made her way through to the kitchen, both Cal and Gillian sighing a sigh of relief. He picked up the bowl and spooned a lump of ice cream into his mouth.

"Cal, we should just tell her. She'll figure it out anyway." Cal raised an eyebrow.

"We'll let her do that then." Gillian sat forward on the couch.

"If you do that, she'll be annoyed because you didn't tell her. She'll think you don't trust her." Cal sat forward with her, a hand creeping along the small of her back.

"She's 16 luv. She'd be right to think that!" Gillian shook her head and sat back on the couch, retreating. For now.

OXOXOXOXO

Emily came back into the sitting room holding two pieces of clothes, a top belonging to her and a shirt belonging to him. Cal's eyes widened slightly when he saw it.

"Dad, you said you were going to wash this top for me," she whined and he nodded his head.

"I was and then Gillian came over and I forgot." It was half true. He was going to do it, but only when he remembered to. Emily shook her head and went to walk away before stopping and holding up his shirt, blood stains around the shoulders. Gillian nearly choked on the spoon of ice cream she had robbed from him.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" Cal took the ice cream back from Gillian and took a scoop.

"Horsefly bite," he said over his swallowing. Emily looked at the shirt, the four seemingly perfect semi circles of blood and shrugged. She turned and made her way back to the kitchen. Gillian slapped Cal's arm the minute she'd left.

"You haven't washed that yet?"

"It's been a busy week." Gillian raised her eyebrow at him but said no more as Emily re-entered the room sitting down on the couch next to Gillian who took the ice cream back from Cal and finished it. Then, deciding to annoy Cal a bit, she poked her finger around the bowl and sucked off the remains. She could feel Cal's eyes boring into her, telling her silently to stop before he ended up in a spot of bother. Emily was secretly watching both of them. Then she noticed Gillian's nails.

"Your nails look cool Gillian. Did you get a pedicure?" Cal felt his blood run cold. He recognised the playful tone in his daughter's voice and he realised that they were busted. Gillian, realising the same thing, simply nodded. Emily looked in front of her to her dad.

"What do you think Dad? Aren't Gillian's nails lovely?" She allowed him to see the smirk on her face and he stared blankly back at her.

"Go to your room." Emily stood up, grinning, pointing at the two of them.

"I knew it!" she squealed happily and Gillian smiled to see her so excited. Cal simply crossed one leg over the other, adopting his interrogation position.

"Knew what?" he asked seriously.

"That you and Gillian are, you know, getting it on." Cal winced to hear the phrase coming from his daughter. Gillian too winced a little.

"Go to your room." Cal said again, weaker this time. Emily ignored him and kept talking.

"I mean it's about time. I've known since I was like twelve that you two should…" Cal cut in again.

"_Please_ go to your room?" Maybe asking nicely would stop the great train wreck that Emily was trying to create right here in his living room. But Emily seemed oblivious to his pleading, preferring instead to follow the train of thought in her head.

"One word of advice though? Gillian should really cut her nails before you guys…you know…" She quirked her eyebrow slightly and this time both Cal and Gillian panicked.

"Go to your room!" they both yelled at the same time and Emily took a step back, struggling to fight back her laughter.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," she laughed and made herself scarce. Cal watched her go and waited to hear the click of the lock on her bedroom door before sighing and turning to Gillian.

"I've raised a monster." Gillian smirked and edged closer to him.

"At least now she knows. You underestimate her Cal. Living with a lie detector for a father, she's bound to pick up some things." He nodded, letting his arm fall down around her shoulders, pulling her tight to him.

"She still shouldn't be saying some of the things she was saying. I mean that the thing with the nails?" Gillian chuckled, bringing her hand up to his mouth to silence him.

"She's 16 Cal. Think back to when you were 16. The only way to talk about sex was by being crass. She's a smart girl, she'll grow out of that. You need to stop worrying so much about her." Cal pursed his lips against her fingers then caught her index finger between his teeth, his tongue tracing over the nail there.

"Yeah, you're right. And you know what, so is she – your nails really are sharp." He ran his tongue along them again, the sensation causing tingles in him. She smirked, turning herself into his embrace, sliding one leg over him so that she was straddling him. His face fell slightly.

"My daughter's still upstairs," he said, still not relinquishing his hold on her finger. She smiled down at him before pulling her hand away from his face and replacing it with her lips.

Regardless of whether Emily was upstairs or not, he kissed her back greedily, his hands on her thighs pulling her into him. When they broke, Gillian leaned in to him.

"Maybe we should be too," she said simply and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Gillian stood up.

"Cal, she knows we're together. She obviously knows we've slept together. Come on, we can be extra quiet." She grinned at him and he couldn't believe it was the same Gillian Foster looking down at him, propositioning him to sex while his daughter was in the next room. He stood up, pulling her flush against him.

"You know I've said this before but, I bloody knew you weren't a good girl. But I didn't know how right I was until now." Gillian smirked at him, her hand creeping down between them to his waistband and his breath hitched.

"Maybe I just needed the right stimulant." She let the last word roll off her tongue as she turned and slinked away from him toward the stairs. He just stood for a minute, gobsmacked.

"You know that 'we'll be extra quiet' thing you mentioned? Complete bollocks. Not a hope of it happening." He called after her before taking a deep breath and following after her.

But not before he took the tub of ice cream from the fridge to bring with him.

_Ok, so I've finally finished an LTM story. Hope people enjoyed!_


End file.
